The Past and Present Brought Together
by NewYorkChicago1944
Summary: Jamie buys a Gramophone with Jazz records and embarks on a journey as to why he loves old music soon he is given a chance at Love when he asks Jackie out on a date. This is a prequel to Love is Amazing


Hi folks I assume you were wondering how Jamie and Jackie got together in Love is Amazing so I thought I could provide some insight so this is the Prequel to Love is Amazing sit back and enjoy

Back to the Past

One Saturday afternoon Jamie was just walking into his one bedroom apartment carrying a box and music records Jamie sat it down onto the table and opened the box which held out a gramophone he connected it up and played the first record that he pulled out of the box and placed it carefully on to the record it took a while for it to start up as soft Jazz music started playing and he sat down with a glass of single malt scotch and began taking in the mellow tunes as he began to drift off in a daydream he woke up and found himself in an unknown timeline as he saw 2 figures dancing to the tune.

The Past – Unknown Location, Unknown Time and Day

"Where am I?" all Jamie thought to himself as he saw the two figures dancing to the similar tune in a house that looked so similar as he passed a photograph that showed two similar figures that he instantly recognised as his Grandfather Henry and his Grandmother Betty on their wedding day as he put the dots together and noticed he passed through time back to the 1950's towards his family home as he kept hearing the tunes of Sinatra ringing throughout the quiet household Jamie sat down and watched as his Grandparents showed their love through dancing as he sat and listened to tune sung in his head the lyrics to Sinatra's songs he smiled as he realised the impact his Grandparents had on him in music and old fashioned values soon he found himself walking towards a light where he was transported back to his own time.

The Present Day

When he heard knocking on his door he then walked to his door which revealed Danny on the other side, "Hey Kid how are you?" "Hey I didn't know you were on your way over" "I texted you earlier saying I was on my way" "Oh sorry I was busy listening to this" Danny noting the Gramophone and records on the coffee table was curious as to where they came from, "You borrow the records from Grandpa?" "No I bought them along with the Gramophone" Danny nodded smiling, "Reminds me of when Grandpa and you were always sat together taking in the tunes when you were younger" Jamie chuckled, "He always enjoyed the tunes" "That he did Kid that he did" "Here I was going to ask if you wanted to hear another tale my days in the Narcotics division with Jackie" "Yeah lets do it" Ever since Jamie had been a 17 year old teen he always heard stories about the Narcotics division but he always heard about Danny's current partner Jackie Curatola he heard stories about her being the toughest detective but secretly he always dreamed about her but Danny always saw the signs. When Jamie announced he was joining the NYPD, Danny was at first worried but secretly he felt proud that he was joining because it meant he could put the two together but with Sydney around and engaged it was challenging but when they broke up she instantly put Jamie on Jackie's radar inviting her to drinks with the young rookie. The next day after church the Reagan family gathered for Dinner and were talking about Danny's current case involving a dozen girls found in hotel rooms drugged and cleansed with disinfectant Jamie soon said, "I hear Danny you got some undercover detective on this right?" "Oh yeah Sargent Gormley requested Jackie to go undercover for this one" "Surely she's ready for it right" "I relented at first but I begrudgingly got onto it" Jamie smiled which went noticed by Linda, "You ok Jamie?" "Fine as ever Linda why?" "You been getting some sleep or you been working non stop" "I have been getting some sleep" "Good but you have been smiling a lot why?" "Well me and Danny have been spending a lot of time together and he has been helping me out" "This true Danny?" Danny looked up and smiled "Sure is I have been trying to make the rookie here a better cop teaching him everything I know and giving him advice on how to watch when things look suspicious" Frank and Henry nodded, "Seems like the two of you are now respecting each other better as family and cops" "That we are Dad and I have been trying to find this kid a girl as well" "So far nothing has come up" Erin chuckled, "Oh yeah what does your advice involve how to buy the girl a drink and talking her up" "Oh hadeha so far I'm trying to make sure the Kid finds somebody nice and not a total stubborn person" "You know Jamie I know this girl who works at the DA office really nice brown hair with blond tips as well and I told her a few details about you" Jamie looked up and asked panicking, "What details you tell her" "Mostly how you were the golden boy always had a heart of gold and how you came first in Gymnastics" Jamie choked on his drink "You what I came first in Gymnastic competitions" "I had to make something up" "Are you insane? Remember that time I tried to do a back flip I ended with fracturing my hamstring landing awkwardly" the adults at the table shuddered at the memory when Danny said "Jeez what are you trying to do kill him for crying out loud" "I was helping him out" "Kid don't listen to her I'll find you a girl actually I know a girl who is single I can push you towards" "Let me guess it isn't one of your female CIs is it?" "No you know her pretty well and I always told you stories too about her" "Your partner detective Curatola" "Oh yes she's single very pretty and is looking for a handsome educated man with a big heart" Jamie laughed as he replied "I don't know Danny but won't that make things weird at all" "Hey it won't trust me on this" Jamie sighed as he said "I'll clear" Danny went to help but Linda patted him on the shoulder and signalling him to the living room, "Ok Danny why are you pressuring Jamie to date Jackie" "I think the two are perfect for each other and I asked her to come over so I could get the kid to ask her out" Linda chuckled and replied "You want to be in the same room with those 2 when it happens" "I'll listen in from here then give the kid my blessing" "Alright but if it ends badly no sex for a month" "You have my word it won't end awfully" "Deal" Linda went into the kitchen to start washing when she heard Jackie come up to the back door Danny watched from the living room as he saw Jamie come into the room and had seen him mesmerised by Jackie's outfit he secretly celebrated and listened as Jamie asked her out for coffee as he gave Linda the thumbs up before making himself known and asking for Jamie speaking to him covering his smiling face with false anger when he hears Jamie give his side he smiles and gives him his blessing to date her before heading off to set the undercover operation up"

Here you are folks so do like and review this story. On another note I won't update it as it will be a one shot


End file.
